


Impromptu

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prop Hunt, Septiplier - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fantastic Four are playing Prop Hunt. Mark gets a bit caught in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old. Lmao. Enjoy.

"Hey! That was MY prop! What the fuck! How'd you get it?" Mark complained at the top of his lungs.

"You know fully well that my skills are so good that the game doesn't even know you exist, Mark," Jack stated.

"Oh so just because the game rewarded you for no reason you- wait fuck JACK I THINK I AM STUCK IN THE WALL. JACK HELP ME I'M STUCK!" Jack turned around and saw a bookshelf that was halfway stuck in the wall and burst out laughing. Bob and Wade were (luckily) on the other side of the map, frantically looking for Mark's apparent fuck-up.

"Oh my god you look fuckin' ridiculous," Jack finally said through his laughter.

"I just wanted to be a toilet paper roll...." Mark explained.

"Wade. Wade. I know where he is, follow me," Bob coaxed his teammate. Mark and Jack saw him lead the other in the opposite direction and _lost it_.

"Oh my god, how do you not SEE HIM? He's RIGHT THERE! Oh my-" Jack continued to laugh, greatly confusing the hunters. At this point, Mark had stopped laughing and was now listening to Jack's laughter.

He sounded so happy.

Mark realized that the only thing he wanted, at that moment, was for Jack to be happy. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. If this man was happy, then everything would be okay.

"Damnit, Jack, I love you so much," Mark thought aloud.

"Wait, what did Mark just say?" Wade asked when Jack went completely silent. His face was absolutely glowing.

"I think... Jack? Are you okay there?" Bob adjusted his headphone volume. "Jack, I think your mic burned out or someth-"

"Love you too, Mark," Jack said, casually.

"Wait, what?" Mark started. He had been floating on the clouds for a full two minutes and was just coming back down to Earth.

"I love you too," Jack repeated, nearly whispering.

Time stopped.

Mark didn't know what to say. He didn't know where to start. Where the fuck would you go from here?

He looked at Jack's face on Skype and saw that he had the hugest grin in the world. Mark smiled back, with equal intensity.

"Okay, this is cute as shit and all, but don't rip your faces in half," Wade commented. Everyone exploded with laughter.


End file.
